


Kiss

by icyvanity



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the first kiss that we’re both fully aware of… This is the first kiss where I actually feel stirring inside my chest. Warm and curious. This is the first kiss that makes me want another.” - Suzanne Collins<br/>Camille hangs up mistletoe in the stitch lab, and Cameron & Kirsten get caught underneath it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For [camsten-love](http://camsten-love.tumblr.com)'s mini writing contest giveaway

“Camille, is that _mistletoe_?” Kirsten asks, incredulous.

Camille grins from atop the ladder, “Why yes it is. And that’s the last one. They’re everywhere.”

“Hoping to get lucky?” Cameron asks, glancing at Linus as Camille sashays down the ladder.

Camille makes a noise of assent as she grabs Linus and pulls him beneath the sprig she just hung, “Of course.”

Kirsten and Cameron shudder unanimously and walk out of the stitch area together.

He glances at Kirsten’s worried expression, “You know, you don’t have to do it if Camille doesn’t notice, Snowflake.”

Kirsten stops and raises her eyebrows at him, “Are all of your nicknames for me going to be holiday themed? What am I supposed to call you then? Frosty? _Santa_?”

He shudders, “Oh God, not Santa. I beg you.”

“Uh, Cameron?” Kirsten points above his head at the mistletoe, which they now notice is covering most of the hallway.

“We don’t have to,” he says quickly, shaking his head.

“We could,” Kirsten offers.

“Do you want to?”

She sighs, “Cameron, do you really think _I_ would offer something if I didn’t actually want to do it?”

Cameron nods, “Point taken.”

Kirsten shrugs, “Plus, it would be nice to actually remember kissing you.”

Cameron flushes. Kirsten reaches for his hand, and pulls him under the mistletoe. She kisses him chastely, but wraps her arms around his neck when he kisses back.

The flash of a camera followed by whooping breaks them apart, still in each other’s arms and glaring at Camille and Linus.

Camille grins, “I’m just glad to see that everyone is enjoying my gift to the lab.” Gasping, she turns to Linus, “How much do you want to bet that we’ll catch Fisher and Maggie lockin’ lips under the mistletoe? I know I hung some in front of her office.”

Giggling like children, they run off and Kirsten and Cameron shrug. Cameron kisses her again, as they hear Camille’s excited shriek down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com)


End file.
